


【金紅】Together

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [5]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>歡迎小金來到BVB！<br/>開心的兩個人～</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金紅】Together

簽約手續全部完成後，Ginter匆匆駕車前往Durm在多特蒙德的家。車行靠近大門時，Ginter遠遠看見Durm已經在大門內頻頻張望，等待著他的到來。

跳下車後Ginter小跑步進了Durm家門，才走進庭院裡，Durm還來不及跟他說話，下一秒便發現自己的視野莫名其妙的旋轉起來。

 

「哇！！！！」Durm大叫了一聲，意識到Ginter做了什麼之後，忍不住大笑起來。

被抱著騰空轉了一圈的Durm在Ginter把他放下來之後，一邊笑一邊不可置信地問：「你剛剛做了什麼？你抱我轉圈圈？你怎麼抱得動啊！」

『轉一圈還可以啦。』Ginter聳聳肩，並沒有放開緊緊環著Durm腰身的雙手，同樣是滿面笑意的低頭望著Durm：『大概是我太高興了，剛剛分泌的腎上腺素還沒消退吧。』

「簽個名字興奮成這樣啊？」Durm被Ginter圈在懷裡，仰起頭看著他，伸出左手溫柔地輕撫Ginter在日光下更加金燦的頭髮。

『畢竟背後的意義重大。』Ginter微低首，一個又一個輕輕的吻落在Durm臉上，從睫毛、眼皮、臉頰、鼻尖，一路往下：『Erik，Erik，Erik....』

 

Durm在Ginter的吻落到唇上時閉上眼睛。多特今天的天氣相當好，微風輕輕的掠過身邊，恰到好處的陽光溫柔的包裹著身體，即使闔上了雙眼，Durm仍能感覺到隱隱約約的金色在眼皮外跳動，暖意從外而內的渲染了他們全身。

終於，要真的「在一起」了。

 

『我好開心。』依依不捨的結束了這個兩個人都捨不得分開的親吻，Ginter額頭靠著Durm的，輕聲說。

「我也好開心。」Durm雙手貼上Ginter的臉頰，笑意未減：「想念不能相見的日子，終於結束了。」

 

愛你時你在心中，想你時你在眼前。往後靠時我在你懷裡，回頭過時你在我身邊。

 

『說一下你愛我。』維持著相擁的姿勢，Ginter提出了他自認為相當稀罕的要求。

「又我說！你怎麼不說？」明顯Durm並不認為這是什麼稀罕的要求，哼了一聲，不肯就範。

『那慢說的是小狗。』Ginter立刻反擊。

 

「我愛你。」『我愛你。』下一秒，幾乎同時說出口的兩人對視了一眼，再度大笑起來。

 

美好的時刻總被希望它能永遠停留，然而Durm和Ginter這時卻希望時間能快速的向前走。

走到我們穿上相同的球衣踏上同一個歡呼聲震耳欲聾的球場的那瞬間，走到我們一起向南看台致謝球迷歡慶勝利的瞬間，走到我們進入同一個更衣室再並肩離開的瞬間。

 

然後，我們一直牽著彼此的手。


End file.
